Testing
by espeinaz
Summary: One Shot, All Human. Bella and Edward are teachers at a private school and have become very good friends. One night they had too much to drink. This is a part of a longer story, but I decided to publish the one-shot to gauge reaction first


I looked up at the doorway as I was shutting down my laptop. Edward had his messenger bag over his shoulder. "Hey, you wanna go get a drink?"

"Um...sure. I'm done entering the grades for this weekend. I'm fucking tired as hell."

"I hear you," Edward sighed. "You gonna call Rose?"

"Nah, she's busy studying for her finals. How about Lauren, she gonna come with us?"

"No, she had to go out of town."

I turned off the light switch in my classroom, shut the door and walked down the hall with Edward. We walked to the exit door of Desert View Academy, the private high school in Phoenix where we were both teachers. I was a first year teacher and extremely lucky to have gotten this prestigious position as an English teacher. Edward had been here as the biology teacher for two years and he helped me get acclimated to the environment here. I was extremely grateful for him. We became fast friends, him hanging out with my group of friends and coming to have a party with us every now and then. We often ate lunch together and in all seriousness, he was one of my best friends. Since he lived so close to the school, we often hung out at his house after work. Strictly platonic, he had a girlfriend.

Lauren. Edward's long time girlfriend of like 4 years. I had met her on a number of occasions, and while she was nice enough, I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he was still with her. She was average looking, worked in the accounting department of a doctor's office. They didn't live together. She still lived with her parents on the other side of town from Edward and the school. It was obvious he wasn't in love with her, I had confronted him more than once. He would avoid and simply shrug. I figured she either had something on him or it was a relationship of convenience since they had started dating when they were so young. He confided in me that he cheated on her with a younger girl. I asked him why, and he still couldn't tell me. I never said anything to Lauren or anyone else for that matter, it wasn't my place. Edward was a great friend and listened to my every rant and rave about Rose, my law-school student friend, the craziness of my mom, the elusiveness of my dad, and my family.

Edward walked me to my car and as I pressed the button to disarm the alarm, he said "You wanna go to Curves?" I gulped and nodded my head. Curves was a local strip club and like most titty bars, they treated women really well with the drinks. "I'll follow you there," I nodded my head and threw my bag on the passenger seat. I moved around to the other side and got into the driver seat. I started the car and waited for Edward to pull his Volvo out in front of me. We drove down the hill from the parking lot and began the drive to the strip club. It wasn't far, and fortunately it had a very lax dress code. Wearing jeans and sandals, I was thankful that I left a tank top underneath my polo so I could take it off before arriving.

We drove the six miles to the strip club and pulled into two spaces next to one another. I got out and pulled off my polo. Edward looked at me and said, "Comfortable?"

"Fuck yea, it gets hot in there! You know that!" He chuckled as I looked at what he was wearing. Dark jeans, black shoes, and a black button down. Classic Edward casual wear. I gave him shit for his clothing choices all the time. I told him he needed to step out of The Gap every now and then.

I grabbed my purse out of my bag and made sure I had my ID. Edward pulled out his wallet from his jeans as we walked to the door and pulled out his ID and some cash. I pulled out cash to pay for the cover charge and he said, "I got it this time."

I smiled and then said, "Okay, but I'll buy the first round."

"Oh, there's going to be more than one round, huh?'

"Edward, you know I can't come in here and only have one drink. That's stupid! You also know I can drink you under the table!"

"That sounds like a challenge." He smiled at me and winked.

I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him through the door. We entered and sat at a table not too close to the stage. We couldn't be seen sitting in Perv Row, you know where all the creepy men came and spent their entire paychecks and stalked one or more dancers.

The waitress came by and came to take our order. I smirked at Edward, "I want a pitcher of MGD, two glasses, and an order of fries."

He raised his eyebrow at me, "A pitcher, huh?"

"We're gonna share, stupid."

The waitress came back with our pitcher and said that the fries would be a bit.

I poured the beer into two glasses and slid Edward's over to him. I took a huge drink and when I put my glass down I turned to him and he was laughing at me. "What? I was thirsty!"

He just shook his head and began drinking his beer. We talked about everything and nothing all at the same time. He asked about my brother, Jasper. I asked about his mom, Liz. I asked him when he was going to finally propose to Lauren and he scowled at me. I bought him lap dance and it was fun and a bit of a turn on all at the same to watch as the girl with the fake boobs danced and grinded on him. I laughed as he laughed. It was great having a friend like Edward. We both watched the ridiculousness of the dancer on the stage as she did her hip rolls and the splits. I told Edward that I felt sorry for the janitor that had to clean up the stage dealing with all the sweat and body glitter, not to mention any other bodily fluids left on the floor. He let out a loud laugh.

Two hours later, we were on our fourth pitcher and Edward was visibly drunk. I knew it would be a taxi night for the both of us. While I was bordering on drunk, I still had enough fight in me and I began to tease him. "I told you I could drink you under the table, lightweight!"

The dancer on the stage moved back toward the curtain, picking up her skirt on the way back. Edward looked up at the dancer, I poured myself another beer. I lifted it in front of his face and leaned over toward him, "This is how you drink a beer, fucker!"

What happened next was not what I expected. Edward grabbed the back of my head and pulled me towards his and roughly pushed his mouth on mine, thrust his tongue in my mouth. Before I realized what I was doing, I kissed him back, rubbing my tongue on his lips. He deepened the kiss, and I moaned. My hands went up his arms and settled on his neck while he continued kissing me like I had never been kissed before. I felt butterflies, something I only felt once before. Edward pulled away from me and I looked at him with shock, disbelief, and a whole lot of horniness. It had been way too long...

Edward stood up, grabbed his wallet, left a wad of cash on the table. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the exit. My heart was racing as we practically ran to the parking lot. We got to his car and he opened the back door and nearly shoved me inside. He climbed in, reached forward to the driver's seat and pushed it forward. He grabbed me and began kissing me again, rough and hard. He reached up and cupped my breast and scraped his nail over my nipple. I inhaled sharply and I felt him smile beneath my lips. I pulled his shirt off of him as he yanked the straps of my tank top down. He groaned, "Bella...you don't know how long I've wanted to do this."

I climbed on top of him and straddled him, grinding myself on his hardening cock. He grunted and began kissing his way down my neck, to the top of my bra. He reached back and undid the strap, allowing the cups to fall forward. He grabbed my left breast roughly and sucked it into his mouth, grabbed the right one and pinched it hard. I moaned and leaned forward, he switched breasts.

I climbed off of him dropped to my knees in front of him, unbuttoning his pants on the way down. He lifted his hips as he watched me, a perpetual smirk on his face. I grabbed his jeans and took his boxer briefs down with them. As soon as I got low enough, his cock sprang free. I smiled, "Hello there." I immediately took the thick head in my mouth and Edward hissed. He put his hands to the back of my head and guided me down. I licked up and down his shaft, loving how thick he was.

He stopped me suddenly and said, "Bella...not like this."

I smiled and scooted up while he unbuttoned my pants. I shifted my hips to pull everything down and while I was kicking them off, he ran one finger down my slit. I moved toward his hand, wanting more contact. I began whimpering as he slowly ran his finger up and down, stopping at my clit and giving it a brief flick. I was wet and I was ready. "Edward, please"

He smirked again and said, "Whatever you say"

I straddled him again and impaled myself on him. The breath left us both as we held on. His eyebrows were scrunched together and I bit my lower lip. Edward gripped my hips and I began moving slowly, rolling my hips forward and back. He was thick and long and filling me up in just the right way. He started sucking on my nipples, and I grunted. I moved back and forth as slowly as I could, wanting the feeling to last. Edward moved his head up toward my ear and whispered, "You are a much better fuck than I imagined." That did it, and I started bouncing up and down harder and faster, sweat was forming on my chest and Edward's face. I felt the tightening forming in my lower belly. I leaned back and my back hit the front seats. Edward lifted his hips and matched my hip thrusts. I felt Edward rubbing my breasts, running his hands down my stomach, he reached down to my clit and started rubbing. The tightening was getting stronger. I started shifting myself even more and Edward's cock suddenly hit that spot and I exploded, my entire body clenching and gasping for air. I screamed his name, "EDWARD!" His grunts were getting stronger and louder, his thrusts faster. I felt him tense, let out a loud, "Fuck!" and he spilled into me. He slowed down and I could see he was catching his breath as I sat up even further. He kissed me softly and brushed my damp hair out of my face. "I've wanted to do that for so long, you have no idea."

I searched his eyes for a snarky comment or some untruth. "I'm sober now," I said as I smiled. He rolled his eyes at me again and said, "Let's go to your house."


End file.
